


The Cat's 9th Life

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Nature, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: It all started back when Taehyun believed in magic and how he started to see them when he met Kai 'Ningning' who is a boy looking for a cat in the forest.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	The Cat's 9th Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemoterry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/gifts), [svnkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/gifts).



> also another note, a lot of words from different country with meanings coming ahead! 😊 I tried to carefully check their proper meaning but since im kind of dumb i might do mistakes but i hope you enjoy the story!

**“Unti-unti”** — _Little by little._  
It is when something that is about to form is made slowly.  
a magic word, tagalog.

  
Every kids have a fantasy, a dream, a supernatural and unrealistic imaginations, different beliefs that are heard or created which only leads to only one goal and Its to be amazed. The elders say that these things aren't real and are only just made up for entertainment.

  
But as a kid, the whole big world is unknown that everything you learn will feel like a whimsical thing. Like an explorer on the forest discovering new flowers and seeds. Like tourists for the first time learning culture and places. Or maybe its not about the age but how you look into the world and time you are in to.

  
Simply, the life you are experiencing could be taken in the way you want it to see. Just like how the words you learn to speak to somebody and what means it have. Little by little, this magic can become one's whole life. And it started on a bit from that day on Taehyun's life.

It was raining hard. The rain drops are hitting the ground , the sound of water hitting the classroom roofs heard as he passes by, The trees are waving from the strong wind, His boots loudly steps on the puddles of water as he made his way to the school's playground.

  
Taehyun was not supposed to go out at breaktime but the warning didn't stop him anyways. He believes his magic can cover him from the rain and sickness with the help of his wand, Umbrella.

  
He happily bounces on his feet, following the wind and making his way to the swings. But as soon as he arrive in there, he sees somebody sitting on the swing and looks like unprotected from magic, letting the rain soak them and looks sad that Taehyun stopped bouncing. His interest peaking for the boy in front of him who is looking at the ground and he almost hears him sobbing quietly.

  
Taehyun decides to covers the boy's head with his magic, shielding it from sadness. But the boy didn't look up at him.

  
“Is you okay?” he asked.

  
“...”

  
So he went and reach to tap the boy's shoulders. The boy looked up to him finally with bloodshot eyes and he notices a blood on his lips too.

  
“Is you believe to magic?”

  
The boy shakes his head making Taehyun blink his eyes for a bit then he said, “But magics are most powerful in the whole world.” in a strong tone, wanting the boy in front of him to believe him.

  
The boy nods his head and replies “Okay.”

Taehyun since then, tries to understand why the boy he met on the playground didn't seem to believe him. Why the boy didn't ask more questions to know about magic, he just stayed silent until Taehyun has to go back on classroom.

  
While his mom drives him on their way to home. She laughs at his questions. She told him, “Silly dear, your friend might be upset about something. Did you help him to get warm though?”

  
Taehyun just huffs on his seat, looking at the window beside him and pressing his palm in it, giving magic to their car to go fast home. “I try magic mommy.” he said.

  
His mom laughs at him again, “Once you grew up you'll understand Taehyun,” she said as she continous “Magic dont always work and besides you'll grow up like your dad, isn't that more exciting dear?”

  
“Selling Strawberry?” he asks.

  
His mother shakes her head a little at him “A businessman sweetie,” she said.

  
“I is like strawberry,” he said thinking about the most magical fruit to ever exist and having control of it to multiply before nodding his head again “I become bussinessman too.”

  
“Yes you will.”

  
Taehyun was surprised to see the boy again but this time close on his neighborhood. Its more closer to the forest side of the neighborhood in which his mother always told him not to go to. His limit is only at their strawberry farm but Taehyun saw the boy sitting by the tree now, a bit far and it seems like the boy is hunting for something.

  
Taehyun have to reach the fence door lock to get out, he made his way to the boy again. “What is you doing?” he asked.

  
The boy was startled once he talked to him, turning around to face him and eyes widened as he realizes its him. “Ningning look for something.”

  
“Ningning?” The boy pointed at himself and now Taehyun understand what he meant.

  
“Oh! What is Ningning looking for?” He asked.

  
“A kitty...” Ningning looks around to the bushes again “Ningning saw little kitty here.”

  
Taehyun hums “But this is forest so kitty can't stay here. My mom said forest is dangerous.”

  
Ningning pouts as soon as he heard that from Taehyun which made the other regret what he said, he tries to make up for it “But! I is have magic so as long as i'm here, Its no dangerous.” he said.

And it looks like it work since Ningning has turn his pout to a smile, suddenly hugging him, “Really? Really?”

  
Taehyun smiles back although he dont know why, he wraps his arm backs to Ningning “Really.” he said.

3 years has passed, Taehyun is now in grade school. He had just finished reading his dictionary and book, writing down words while he hears his classmates talking about him behind his back 'isn't he such a teachers pet?' 'he's so weird he writes weird words no one can understand'.

  
Taehyun closes his notes, he understands his classmates wouldn't understand him. Besides he dont share his magic to just anyone anyways. He puts back his notebook on his bag that is also filled with strawberries before just in time that the school bell rings indicating dismissal.

  
Since he turned a little bit older, Taehyun is now taking a walk to home. He told his mom that the car 'gas' should be used only for emergency and that he can walk home, their way is only in one path to their neighborhood anyway. Being this neighborhood a province, which is safe too.

  
But it is also just so he could walk home with Ningning or 'Kai' his real name. Taehyun and Kai became best friends ever since three years ago. It became a routine now to wait for him, he stood outside Kai's classroom waiting. Their classroom is next to theirs and they're in the same year but Taehyun likes waiting for him.

  
All the student from his class started walking out from the door passing by him who's holding on his bag and eyes just focused, waiting patiently on the door. Then finally, the little pale boy he is so familiar with comes out. Looking down while hugging his own bag.

  
“Ningning,” Taehyun calls, Kai finally looks ahead and see's him a smile start to appear in his face.

  
“Taehyunnie!” Ningning runs and hugs him which he immediately catch to, blushing a little bit for not seeing that coming although he knows too well how Kai always hugs him.

  
Kai, being a little bit smaller than him looked up at him “Huh? Your mom is not gonna come to fetch you again?”

  
Taehyun takes a breathe first, he had been lying for so many times anyway. “Yep, lets walk home together.”

  
The two of them started walking home together. Their path surrounded by tree's and other students. Kai has started talking about what he learned from Science while Taehyun listens to him silently.

  
“We learned about something today! Do you know bang bang theory?”

  
“Its 'Big bang theory' its believed to be the origin of the universe.”

  
“Yes! Do you believe its true Taehyunnie?”

  
“Of course, why would it be made in the first place?”

  
“Hmmm just so we can have answers?”

  
Taehyun just looks ahead as Kai wait for his answer. Thinking about if Kai said that as a question or a phrase, also thinking at the same time that maybe the Big Bang Theory is just one of made up explanations for every curious person.

Even so, just having an answer for a question so hard to find out is amazing. It feels like a word that Taehyun had learned a while ago. “You know theres a magic word for something like the Big Bang Theory.”

  
“What is?” Kai asked him.

  
“ **Selcouth**.”

  
“Oooh!”  


Taehyun nods his head, it seems like Kai got amazed instantly and just as always, he speaks with a confident smirk “We use this word to describe something that is _strange but also marvelous_.”

  
Kai repeated the word to himself beside him, like as if the word just literally gave him a lot of answers. “I think I can write a lot in my essay later.”

  
“Cool.” Taehyun smiles. This is why Taehyun just never tell anyone his magic, Kai however is different from just anyone. Perhaps he's the only one who can understand his magic well.

  
Kai beside him hums as they now enter the house neighborhoods, “I just remembered I have to finish my homeworks first before we go to the forest. I'll call you in your strawberry farm later.”

  
He said, “Okay, bring the map alright? We're heading south later.”

  
“Okay!” 

  
Its has been 3 years since the two of them still go to that forest that Taehyun's mom prohibited him to go to. But Taehyun likes the forest, they started to explore the whole place and made a map out of it, drawing familiar little tree's and paths on a big paper and naming places, plants and flowers. Taehyun likes it a lot but Kai is still on about finding the 'Kitten' still to this day.

  
Taehyun dont understand him really. Kai never gives up on finding the cat even if 3 years has passed already. Taehyun thinks Kai is strange...

  
“Selcouth..” He writes down. Taehyun thinks the word is powerful but not too much but just enough. Its a magic word for when you feel two feelings at the same time. Its a magic word for a rare or unfamiliar thing but you're glad of it anyways.

  
Taehyun closes his book before coming down stairs, the downstairs is empty because his mom is doing laundry at the rooftop meanwhile his father is working business. 

  
He grabbed some breads and strawberry jam before putting them on a plastic. Taehyun always brings strawberry and foods to their adventure. Simply because an adventure would be ten times more fun when you had a picnic in your destined point.

  
He goes outside after he's done preparing his bag, better to leave without his mom knowing because she wont let him go otherwise.

  
When Taehyun finally opens the back door, their mini strawberry farm greets him. This used to be the only strawberry farm they had until his dad had became successful and now have another bigger and wider strawberry farm. His mom tells him that this is where Taehyun will start his, he's going to inherit their business.

  
Taehyun loves strawberries a lot, their taste, their colors and their form. One day Taehyun will find a perfect magic word to express his love for it on another time since he have an adventure to go to.

  
“Hyunnie!” speaking of which, he turns around and see's Kai waving his hands from the other side of their fence and making his way to get inside the farm, stepping on the plants and seeds absentmindedly “You ready?’

  
Taehyun scrunches his nose, “You're killing the plants!” 

  
Kai immediately took a step back “Oop! Sorry.”

  
“You have a debt of million for killing our plants.” he said as his eyebrows furrowed at him.

  
But the other only giggled innocently, “Okay.”

  
“If our strawberry stop growing because of you, you'd have to work in here when you get old.” he said. Kai only nods his head to him again with a smile.

  
Taehyun scratches his head “So did you bring the map?” he asks Kai who's now already taking out the map from his bag. Its a map they've created ever since they were young. Ever since 3 years ago, they've only managed to clearly and perfectly map ¼ of the whole forest.

  
“We're heading south this time right? near the river and from that on we can continue making the map.” Kai points out, showing him the part of the map they're going to.

  
Taehyun nods his head, understanding the situation. “Alright,” he said before arranging his own bag “I've packed bread and strawberry jams this time.”

  
“Oh! I love jams.”

  
“Since you stepped on our plants today im only giving you plain bread—”

  
“Nooo hyunnie I said im sorry.” but Taehyun was just only teasing him besides he will give him everything more than that.

  
“Okay but we have to share.”

  
“Of course!”

  
The both of them started making their way from the very first tree that is close to the farm and also the place they met in here. The tree is engraved with a 'HueKang' on it like a door to their home, the start of their adventure.

  
The forest is surrounded by a lot of trees and bushes but the sun could still get its way through, making the forest just enough bright with its rays hitting like spotlights. Taehyun points at them and tells Kai that they were magic which made Kai open his palm, looking at Taehyun and saying “I have light on my palms!” and Taehyun laughs.

  
They walk passed by the tree's of mangoes which the both of them named as 'Golden Tree' when they were 7 “Remember when we stay in that tree and focus on your magic so some of the mangoes would fall down for us?” Kai asked.

  
“Yeah and one time after 100th tries of saying caer, 2 mangoes finally dropped.” Taehyun remembers that day, it was windy and the both of them with both of their hands are sending energy to the tree so that mangoes would fall for them to eat. Taehyun smiles “My magic is really that powerful,” he said.

  
“Hm! But you also happened to be surprised though!” Kai said to him.

  
Taehyun just walks ahead trying to not even think about of what he said to him “Because Im easily startled.” he dismissed, closing his eyes as he walk continuously with his arms crossed.

  
Thats why he didn't saw Kai surprising him, “ _ **Boo!**_ ” holding both sides of his shoulder from the back, in which he instinctively reacted to moving his hand to slap Kai's arms away making the other laugh loudly.

  
He glares at him, “If you dont stop I wont tell you a powerful magic.”

  
Kai tries yo hold his laugh “Okay— okay” Raising his hand up as a surrender while still trying holding his stomach from laughter “ _You look so cute_ — I will stop.”  


Taehyun looks away, he'd continue to glare at the other but he called him cute so.. “Good.” And they both walked again.

  
When the two of them finally saw the river, a smile has immediately plastered on their faces. They both put down their bags. Taehyun sat down the ground, finally have the time to take out the map and so he can name the place and draw from it continuing from the last one they made. meanwhile Kai just started running to the other side.

  
“Oh! Look Taehyunnie there's strawberries in here too!” But Taehyun didn't hear him and has only started outlining the map perfectly. Minutes later Kai is now on his side munching on something.

  
Taehyun stop from writing, leaning a back a bit getting closer to Kai behind him as he look and press his fingers on his lips,“I'm thinking of naming this place **Latibule**.”

  
“Latibule?” Kai asked him.

  
“Yes, this is the farthest we've come I believe.” Taehyun showed Kai the map “I think its a perfect spot for us to hang out.”

  
“Oh... Is Latibule a magic spell?” Taehyun nods.

  
“Dangers will leaves us.” Kai hums before taking a bite off a strawberry that Taehyun had just noticed he was holding “Where is that from?”

  
“There are strawberry patches here.”

  
“Kai you should not pick up what's not yours.” But Kai already put them on his mouth that Taehyun have to sigh before going back on the map. Kai annoys him yet again, placing the half bitten strawberry on his lips now. “No.”

  
“Its not dirty I ate the half of it.”

  
“No.”

  
“Aren't strawberries your favorite?”

  
Kai still persist the half-bitten that has touched Kai's lips close on his “You know you look really cute when you're surrounded by strawberries.”

And Taehyun choose to open his mouth without a word instead making Kai smile widely and it made Taehyun's heart went wild but he brushes off with a “Lets start eating, I'm hungry.”

  
Taehyun lays down, they had just finished eating bread filled with strawberry jam. Kai was talking about how the river looks so blue in which Taehyun tells him that its magically a 'ultra marine' a brilliant deep blue color, that is natural without chemical.

  
“Cats could drink safe in the ultra marine then,” Kai said.

  
“You're still on about the cat?”

  
“Of course! That's why I'm here.” the phrase made Taehyun feel sad just a little bit, looking down on the water as they dangle their feet in it “But also because its fun being with you.”

  
“Good.” Taehyun splashes his feet happily on the water and Kai does the same aggressively. Making some of the water splash on their face leaving them both in a giggling mess. Timeless from happiness together.

  
Once the both of them calmed down and the sky has turned into a mix of pink and orange. And the wind is a little bit not present now, yet still making the leaves from the winds dance. The whole forest at peace with the two. “Taehyunnie... what's your dream?”  


Taehyun hums before he answers. “Dream? I dont have one.”

  
“Huh? Really? That's impossible, you're the magician Taehyun! Of course you have one.”

  
Taehyun shakes his head “My magics are already possible and my future is already planned.”

  
“What is your future then?”

  
“Become a businessman. I'm inheriting the family business so I have to study a lot and take care of the strawberries.”

  
“Ohh.. you really love strawberries huh?”

  
“Yep! and What is yours?”

  
“Hmmm... I dont know.”

  
“Teacher? Doctor? Engineer? Theres a lot to choose though.”

  
“Is there a magic word for something like me?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I dont really want to have like 'those' jobs, maybe I'll just be something... or somebody.”

  
“ **Luftmensch** , I think.”

  
“What does that mean?”

  
Taehyun pointed out the orange skies “ _Head on the clouds_.”

  
“Is that bad?”

  
“Of course not, I believe everybody has their place in this world. You just have to know where you ground yourself to.” Taehyun notices how Kai just left a small smile, going back to splash his feet onto the water. The conversation stopped at that easily.

  
He looks at the way Kai's eyes fixed onto the ultra marine. The deep blue color of the water as if reflecting on it. His head with the orange clouds on the sky.

  
_“Your magic is truly real._ ” But he did not hear clearly what Kai said.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing!” Kai stood up, feet leaving water, brushing his lap before helping Taehyun stand up on his own “Lets go home?” and the dimming sky answers the question.

  
Taehyun thinks about Kai after he got home, he thinks about the word he recently discovered 'Luftmensch' and how it connects Kai. Taehyun was the opposite but at the same time the same.

Taehyun uses words to deeply resonates with meanings, they're magic for him as they feel more present in word than unspoken. Its the same feeling of touching the sun light on his palm and feel it lightly burn, just like trying to fit the moon on the tip of his fingers.

  
But Kai? He seems like the magic himself. 

  
Like every 'magic' words that Taehyun had said only worked that sparkly feelings because of Kai believing in every single of it. Ever since meeting him is like..

  
“What is it like?” Taehyun asks himself. Ever since meeting Kai theres this 'something' that Taehyun couldn't tell. Kai is easy to read yet is also hard to reach, an open book that you'd easily learn about yet you want more of to.

  
Taehyun spends the night looking for a magic word for Kai but remembered he have to study for the strawberries.

Taehyun hates that he's not on the same class as Kai. That he have to be surrounded by other kids instead of him. So whenever their English teacher presents a word very familiar to Taehyun, making him a bit excited yet he have no one else beside him to share that feeling to.

  
Its just boring when everyone around him talks about toy cars or cartoons from televisions. Taehyun may have the same interests, liking toy cars and cartoons but talking to other kids is like a competition, a battle of who got the best of what, instead of listening to each other and learning a magic word.

  
Its always when he tries like this, “Do you guys believe in magic?” Holding his notebook as his seatmates stare at him.

  
“Sure will if you prove and show us!” But theres no hint of excitement in their voices not even curiosity, its more of like they want to ridicule him. That's why even if Taehyun tell a simple magic word. Nothing ever comes up, no spark or burst of feeling inside of him. Its like he had just said a mundane word.

  
“Taehyun is really funny, magic are supposed to be shown with cards making them disappear and found!” Taehyun shakes his head, they dont understand his magic at all.

  
So that just ended there but yet Taehyun couldn't help but think about his magic and how others see it. Too deep in thoughts he didn't notice Kai who's already outside his classroom calling his name, “You're the late one this time!” Kai said to him with a goofy grin.

  
“I saw you just got out so i'm not really late, its a draw.”

  
“One day i'll win over you.” Said Kai, fisting the air with determination before he went to blink his eyes at Taehyun “Wait what magic word you told me about this..? Was it Palinoia?”

  
“Yep,” Taehyun smiles. Not really fazed about Kai's threaten on battling him over this.

  
“Oohh!” Kai exclaims “I'll make sure to be more early from now on!”

  
“I'll look up to that.”

The two of them head straight onto the forest like they usually does, having their last destined point at the 'Latibule' made it hard for them to go there quickly and fast. 

  
Grass hitting knees leaving cuts and having the sun striking too much, a little sweaty in their uniform. But the boys dont mind it, instead they were laughing on their way. Kai gamboled every now and then as Taehyun continous to hum.

  
Taehyun smiles the way Kai just freely do what he wants in the forest, like a deer looking around the tall trees. Kai's small figure making him look like a lost deer. Taehyun admires the beauty making him smile and call Kai who's ahead of him “You know you are **ebullient**.”

  
Kai stopped and faced him, making a flower like pose with both of hands holding his face “Is that a magic word for cute people like me?” he said.

  
“No,” Taehyun rejects making Kai frown instantly “But its for something that is _full of energy_.” 

  
Kai lightens up, bouncing before cheering a 'yehey' like the magic word just gives him even more energy. Making Taehyun smile widely. He will always adore Kai like this, happy.

  
“I bought foods for us today!” Kai puts down two lollipops, giving Taehyun an orange flavor one while he's holding the green apple flavored. “Im sorry I dont have strawberry flavored one.”

  
“Its okay, its the first time you bought us treats... Thanks.” Kai gave him a sweet smile, putting the green flavored lollipop on his mouth before laying down the grass in which soon Taehyun followed, leaning his head close on Kai's shoulders. Looking at the tree's up them as they listen to the water flow from the rivers.

  
“The fresh air in here is so relaxing,” Taehyun commented, closing his eyes for a bit to feel the breeze that passed over by them. “I can hear them too.”

  
“Yep,” Kai replied, Taehyun felt Kai move his arms up “The tree's blocks the sky but I think its nice, the sun wont hurt our eyes.”

  
Taehyun opens his eyes and stare at the tree. He hears Kai talk softly beside him, “The tall tree looks like a part of the sky but still grounded in the forest.” he said, “What do you call for something like this Taehyunnie?”

  
“The tree is **nubivagant** , which means _moving among the clouds._ ” Kai reacts a long 'Ooh' making Taehyun smile and feel sparkly, he closes his eyes and scoots closer to the other. Hands went to hug Kai closer, suddenly feeling sleepy.

  
“I want to be just like this view on a tree.” He hears Kai whispers softly.

  
Taehyun also whispered, _“Once you grew taller.”_ thinking that a small Kai get tall like a tree, that's funny. He smiles before he also drifts to sleep.

Taehyun wakes up, the pink sunset sky greets him. He squeezes his eyes before he sits up and stretch his arms for a bit. He had sleep for too long he realized. He look on his side to see Kai still sleeping, hands touching his stomach and face on the side, sleeping peacefully.

  
Taehyun leans in, “Kai wake up,” but the other didn't budge. So Taehyun thought to play on him, touching both of Kai's puffy cheeks and pinches them before squeezing both and make Kai's mouth become a shape of 'o'. Taehyun giggles to himself finding it adorable.

  
The _sparkly, whimsical feeling_ that yet again Taehyun is feeling, making him stop for a moment as he realized. He hadn't say any magic words yet the feeling is here. Like his palm touching light feel it lightly burned, the way he is so close with Kai.

  
He leans a bit more, eyes scanning over the moles he just only noticed. Like constellation of stars and connected, two close on his eyes, one on his nose, close on his lips...

  
Taehyun feels his heart frantically beating so hard he have to hold it, He never thought feeling like this is possible. Theres an urge to get more closer, to mark every stars in the sky with his kiss.

  
“ _Asterismos.._.” Taehyun whispered and like a magic spell, Kai's eyes flutters open and to even play with his heart more, he smiles like an angel.

  
Taehyun is helpless, his body froze as he stare at Kai's eyes who's innocently blinking at him “Hyunnie what time is it?”

  
“O-oh.. probably sunset.. I—”

  
“Should we go home? Its too late,” Kai moves away that makes Taehyun frown on his own. Kind of upset that Kai moved away too quickly, oh he have to shake this weird feeling.

  
“Yeah lets go home.”

  
Taehyun suddenly had become clingy, weirdly on their way back to the starting line. He just grabbed Kai's hands with his, the feeling of wanting to hold Kai just really give him that feeling again. He has been speechless as Kai talks about random things he cant even focus listening to.

  
“Oh!” Kai stopped on his tracks “I think I saw it!”

  
Kai removes his hand on his before running on to the bushes, Taehyun who has been distracted finally goes and follow him. “What is it? Kai?!”

  
“Taehyun! I think I saw the cat!” Kai turns around to him “It run away.”

  
Oh, Taehyun had panicked over nothing. He thought Kai had seen some monster or something, turns out it was just the cat “Lets just go home, you'll see it again.”

  
When they finally made out of the forest, the sky is already dark. Its the first time they spend that too long in the forest. Kai has become too silent too which made Taehyun think that he's probably upset he didn't caught the cat he has always been looking for.

  
“Taehyun...” They're already close to Taehyun's strawberry farm, Kai holds the hem of his shirt stopping him. Taehyun turns to see Kai looking down and biting his lip as if afraid over something “Can you walk me home?”

  
“Oh.. alright.” They passed by the strawberry farm. Kai's house is a bit farther than his, its almost out of the neighborhood but Taehyun had never seen Kai's home even if they had been friends ever since three years ago.

  
Its also the first time again that Kai has been silent, the ebullient Kai has disappeared. Just like the neighborhood full of trees, dark, dim and empty.

  
When Kai finally stopped walking, indicating that they're already there, Its a place as if they are in another neighborhood, a lot of people are outside and houses are small in the same height, no spaces on the other as kids still play around the grasses ground, no pavements around.

  
“This is where you live?” Taehyun asked Kai. They're still a few more walks before they enter the street. 

  
  
Kai nods his head, before he turns to hold both of Taehyun's hands and smile “Thank you Taehyun, stay safe on your way home okay?”

  
Taehyun blushes, finally Kai had gone back to his usual smiley self “Y-yes of course, see you tomorrow then.”

  
“Okay! I'll be early!”

  
Taehyun waits a minute before he decides to say goodbye “Goodb—” but _Kai leans in_ suddenly pressing a soft kiss in his cheeks.

  
Taehyun's eyes widen, his heart bursted explode and his face went instantly red. Kai speaks “Dont say goodbye, we have to meet again.” and his eyes sparkly.

  
Making him nod while biting hold back his smile. Waving his hand as Kai does the same before running to get home. Taehyun held his cheeks and feel as if his heart started beating loudly. He sees Kai walk into the house.

  
He sighs, its too late and his mother would be worried too. He should go home now.

  
When Taehyun gets home both of his mom and dad are in the living room and watching television, it looks like they were talking too seeming to be interrupted surprised when Taehyun opens the door. At first Taehyun thought he'd be scolded but instead his family just invited him to dinner that night, asking what took him too long and Taehyun lied on going to his friends house to study.

  
His parents just talk about business that dinner as he silently eat his, mind still running on about an ebullient boy, Kai who made his heart panic too much earlier leaving a smile on his lips as he also remember his cheeks getting kissed.

  
Taehyun just lays his head on his desk, his notebook falls open unread as his eyes wander in the sky looking at the stars and remembers the moles on Kai's face. **Asterismos** or _'Marking with Stars'_ oh how he want to press his lips on every single one of them. 

  
Kai is truly, _truly_ beautiful. Taehyun knows that Kai is the magic himself, every word he learned a magic to is purposely for the boy that smiles at make him feel sparkly, heart warm and lips cant help but to smile back.

  
Taehyun could erase all the words he know and replace it with Kai's name over and over again, whisper his name on the wind as if a magic that says 'He is your happiness' how beautiful his name, he just realized. The most magical than everything he know.

When Taehyun and Kai went to the forest again, Taehyun couldn't help but get lost in the moment whenever Kai is too close next to his, or feel his hand brush against his, even when Kai is just smiling and talking about the most random things.

  
Taehyun couldn't hear the usual wind, nor see the flowers blooming this spring, cannot feel the grass that cuts their knees. Its just Kai's voice he's hearing to, Kai's beauty he's faced with and how soft Kai's hand are holding his.

  
Only snapping back to reality when he felt Kai's finger touching the tip of his nose “ _Hyun_.” Taehyun blinks two times and realized they're already in the Latibule. Kai chuckling at him, Taehyun just noticed how his own lips are fixed into a smile. He immediately bit to wash everything away.

  
“You weren't listening to me,” Kai said with a smile and Taehyun immediately apologize and scratch the back of his neck. “What are you thinking about anyways?”

_You_. But Taehyun did not said that out loud, instead he just think of something else and taking a minute to answer, humming first and looking at the surrounding, trying to avoid Kai's gaze and look at the trees around them. But immediately shy away and smile, looking back at Kai “Was thinking about if you want to stargaze here at night.”

  
“Ohh,” Taehyun stare at Kai. Is he going to decline? Its going to be risky too anyways. “I'll be fine. How about you?”

  
Taehyun immediately felt himself excited but then remembers that yes, he also have to think about his situation too. His father gets home early too nowadays, it'll be hard. But he will do anything since Kai said yes.

  
“I will ask for permission but i'm sure they'll say yes.” At this point Taehyun is just desperate. But he really wants to stargaze with Kai at night, how would it feel if the Asterismos he encountered be at the same time with the whole stars in the sky? God, his heart will melt.

  
“Lets meet tonight in here then!” And Taehyun nods his head enthusiastically.

Taehyun is a 10 year old boy, living in a province close with nature, he's soon to be inheriting his fathers strawberry business. He knows magic words and what are their meaning.

  
But he just forgot about who he is and where he is because his mom allowed him to go 'camping with friends' tonight, he even lied about having an elder with them. But he just have to go, he have to meet Kai tonight.

  
So on his way to the Latibule, sure that he prepared everything. Sleeping bags, snacks and even some strawberry fruits and books if they got bored and even a lot of magic words, just to see Kai's smile. Theres nothing but excitement he feels.

  
The sound of his shoes hitting grasses, the way it hit his knees, crickets loud like his heart screaming and the way the moon is following him even if his flashlights lead the way he's going to. This is the same forest he has always come to, meeting the same person he had met three years ago. But after _**Unti-Unti**_ or Little by little, Taehyun had even found the most powerful magic he will forever hold.

  
Reaching near the river, Kai is already sitting there with wood and fire. Taehyun's heart pounds widely, he's already smiling the way Kai stares at the fire with wonder.

And when the boy finally turn around and see him, running to hug him. Its the first time Taehyun catched him and hug him even tightly and warmer. Not wanting to let go.

  
“Taehyunnie what took you so long?” Taehyun digs his face on Kai's shirt, hands wrapped tightly around him. Taehyun did not answer, his heart finally calmed down as soon as Kai hugged him, magically.

  
“I lit up fire by the way, look!” Kai showed him the fire he made, making Taehyun just smile and push a thumbs up at him making Kai even more brightened up.

  
They both sat down, so Taehyun took out some snacks and Kai happily takes some before opening the packages and the both of them started feeding each other chocolates. Then they both read books too and laugh at each other innocently, just free in their own world.

  
Taehyun dont understand at first really, but as soon as the fire has put down. Their sleeping bags that comforts their back, the stars that they were supposed to be looking at that are now forgotten because, their eyes just shine just as brightly.

  
Little by little, their two world intertwined. Taehyun looks at Kai's eyes deeply when the other scooted closer to lean in and finally, their lips met. An innocent, soft but magical kiss press each other.

  
Making Taehyun's world all jumble and lost, heart out and reach the others. Kai hugs him gently, pulling away from the kiss with the same sparkly smile just like the stars in the sky.

  
Taehyun stretch his hand and hold Kai's cheeks, “Do you know i have a magic for you?”

  
“What is it Taehyunnie?”

  
Taehyun smiles beautifully, brushing his thumb on Kai's pink cheeks. “ _Smultronställe_.” he whispered, making Kai immediately smile back so widely.

  
“Your most favorite thing in this world?” he asked.

  
Taehyun went and leans his head on Kai's chest, feeling too much and shyly whispered “Yes.”

  
Kai replies, “ _You are mine, too_.”

  
Taehyun got lost in that forest with Kai, where after that night everything became like strawberry flavor. Sweet and makes him happy. The two of them, who became friends three years ago for an adventure now a little bit more than that. Having to held each others hand, exchange each others favorite things and food, their smiles and laugh. Even when sometimes Kai got upset because of his grade, Taehyun comforts him and help him.

  
Or times when Taehyun feels so tired he dont want to go to the forest, Kai will just sit by their tree close to his Strawberry farm and talk about many things. Taehyun thinks this is what magic feels like, this is what he wants, this... is what he dreams. Whenever he closes his eyes, its all he sees and even when he think about the future. Business and stuff but Kai will always be there... right?

  
So thats why, when little by little...

“Taehyunnie? I have to go home early. My mom asked me to.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Taehyunnie? I cant go to the forest later my mom asked me to.”

  
“Taehyun, i'll be absent tomorrow... for something my mom—”

  
“Okay.”

  
But the next day, Kai stopped appearing to school. Taehyun waited for him at his classroom, thinking maybe Kai went absent again— but the next day is the same. 

  
He even wait in their strawberry farm and look over the fence if Kai will be near the tree. But Kai did not come either for weeks. 

  
Taehyun visits the forest everyday and wait for Kai but he dont come anymore, spring has ended.

“ _Brontide_.” Taehyun lays his head on his room window, looking at the forest in his view. Its so far, and the rain drops blurs the window sight. And he sighs, hearing the _thunder_.

  
Kai stopped coming, he stopped attending school too and just like everyone else he dont know where did he go.

  
Taehyun misses him so much and at the same time he's hurt, he dont understand why did Kai go without even saying anything. Why did Kai go without telling him? Why did he leave him waiting everyday?

  
Taehyun even thinks hard, does Kai hate him? does Kai not want to be with him anymore? The feeling is too heavy that Taehyun dont want to think no more, not even speak.

  
His mother knocks on his door then it opens “Taehyun, you've been skipping lunch.” his mother put down a plate of strawberries in his desk, before patting his shoulder “Is something wrong sweetie?”

  
“He stopped coming.” He said silently.

  
“Because its raining, no one will come wanting to soak in rain sweetie.” But that reminder just made Taehyun stand up from his seat once more, hope once more even if he feels so frustrated and his mother yelled at him to go back he ran to the forest.

  
He ran too fast that the puddles his shoe stepped on scatters everywhere, he even forget to bring something to cover him on— He have to see Kai again.

  
When Taehyun reached The Latibule, his eyes widens as he see a boy sitting near the river. The rain pours heavily, as he walk slowly. The water that flows in the river is too aggressive and hurried “ _Kai?!_ ”

  
The boy near the river looks back at him, his eyes are red and face swollen. But Taehyun did not see clearly because of the rain, instead he just ran and hugs Kai tightly “ _Where were you?!_ ”

  
He hides his face on Kai's shirt, wanting to feel it real. “ _Where did you go?_ ” 

  
_“Kai...”_ Taehyun faces Kai in the eyes, the other is still not saying anything **“I missed you so much.”**

  
When tears left Taehyun's eyes, Kai finally hugs him back his arms hugging him and making the cold go away “I'm so sorry Taehyunnie.”

  
Taehyun shakes his head, “Dont go away again... okay?”

  
Kai smiles and nods silently, Taehyun still held his shirt tightly. _This should be real._

  
When the rain finally stopped pouring and the grasses around them dried up, the both of them decide to go farther than the Latibule. Just walk and talk about how each other had been.

  
“Are you going back to school? Your teachers are very worried.”

  
“Yes I will, theres exam coming too right?”

  
“Yeah, do you want to study together? I will help you pick up where you left.”

  
“Thank you.”

Even if they had go back to what they used to be, Taehyun cant help but feel something is wrong. Kai didn't talk why he was gone for almost a month. Nor even say anything if he missed him, but the way Kai walks by his side holding his hand tightly as if he also dont want to let go, relieves Taehyun.

“I want to look for the cat, I think its around here.”

  
“The cat?”

  
“Yes, will you help me?” Kai stares at his eyes and Taehyun feel his heart stop. This takes him back to when Kai asked him about this too. 

  
“Y-yes! I mean didn't we promise about finding the cat anyways since three years ago... so yeah.”

  
Kai smiles at him which made Taehyun even feels more happy, finally Kai smiled again “Okay!”

  
None of them brought the map, so walking farther than the Latibule made them a little bit lost. Sometimes walking to the same tree and had gone circle but it only made the two of them laugh, they both saw some chillis and tried them but only made them both cry from spiciness. But its happy, its like they're free again and even together.

  
“I love being like this with you, Taehyunnie.” Kai tells him and Taehyun went to stop for a bit from walking to give him a kiss which the other happily returns.

  
The two of them got tired from walking. They made it back to the Latibule too, to pick up some strawberries in the close strawberry patches so they can eat. When suddenly, Kai screamed, “ ** _Oh my!_** Taehyunnie!”

  
Taehyun panicked to get to Kai, nervous because the others scream is too high-pitched like a woman in horror house. But when he get there, he saw Kai holding a cat in his arms. A brown-yellow and orange Cat with strawberry in its mouth.

  
“I finally found her!” Kai showed him the cat again as Taehyun went speechless, probably from the cat thats now glaring at him or how its eating a strawberry— or how Kai looks so happy and smiley that Taehyun wants to capture it and keep it forever.

  
“I dont think thats a girl Kai.” but the other ignored him and went to pet the Cat rubbing its stomach.

  
“Oh my god its so cute!” Kai exclaims and giggles. Taehyun sighs and smiles, _well this make him happy so..._

  
“I'll name her Taehyun.” 

  
“What? Why Taehyun—” Taehyun was ignored as he realize that the name is now permanent, seeing how Kai smiles big to the cat after naming it and Taehyun cant do anything to resist. The cat even looks like happy when Kai boops his nose with it.

  
Kai finally puts the cat down as the cat lays on his lap. Taehyun shakes his head, well atleast Kai finally found the cat after three years so he's also happy for him.

  
The three of them ate strawberries, full and the cat too going to sleep on Kai's lap as the other pet him. Kai lays his head on Taehyun's shoulder. He speak, “Taehyun... Will you do something for me?”

  
“Huh.. of course, anything... what is it?”

  
“Can you keep Taehyun with you?”

  
“Um... That cat? In my home? I dont think—” Kai pulls away and went to held both of Taehyun's hand, now staring at him in his eyes. It almost looks like a puppy.

  
“My mom will get mad at me if I bring Taehyun home... but I dont want Taehyun to be lonely.. please?”

  
“O-okay...” Taehyun looks away, gulping before blushing and looking back at Kai again. “in one condition.”  


“What is?"

  
“ _Kiss me?_ ”

  
“So silly Taehyunnie... Okay I'll kiss you.”

  
Taehyun closes his eyes, of course he can do anything as long as Kai will kiss him. Feel his magical kiss that sends spark on his, making him smile and Kai kisses him again more too, like as if the condition is more favorable to him.

  
When they both pulled away, the sun has set again. “Please Take care of Taehyun no matter what... promise?”

  
“ _Promise_.“ And Taehyun promised that.

Neither of them said goodbye when the night has come. Taehyun brings the cat home, his mother surprised and was worried. Taehyun told her he wanted to save a cat so he left earlier. Thankfully his mother said that as long as he made it safe.

  
Taehyun kept the cat on his room, the yellow-brown-orange cat with a similar name that is silent.

  
When dinner came, Taehyun went to give the cat a fish “Why aren't you eating it? Kai will get mad if you dont eat.” but the cat looked away, making Taehyun furrow his eyebrows. Its as if the cat purposely ignores it. 

  
When Taehyun brought strawberries to eat, the cat went beside him “Huh? So you like strawberries too? That must be why we have the same name.” Feeding the cat strawberry, the Cat didn't reply and only eat silently.

  
Taehyun couldn't fall asleep that night, the cat is on the window too like him. As if waiting for something, “You cant go to sleep too?”

  
The cat blinks his eyes at him “Do you think Kai is alright?” The cat looked away and Taehyun realizes, he's also not sure.

  
The next day, Taehyun waited Kai on his classroom. His classmates leaving the door one by one until none. Taehyun's chest tightened... did Kai leave again?

  
“Oh? You're still waiting here?” 

  
“Yes sir... Did Huening come today?”

  
“His parents called to say he went missing, I dont think your friend is coming back. Though I hope he goes back soon.”

  
Upon hearing that, Taehyun felt lost again. What does the teacher meant by missing? He goes around the school— At this point he's felt more lost, trying to look for anything truth.

  
“He's hurt by his mother you know? Said that he's a disgrace child for not being normal.”

  
“He's a kid no parents wants! We heard they say he likes the boy who always tutors him— how disgusting!”

  
“He deserved it and he shouldnt go back anymore he might ...”

Taehyun goes to the familiar neighborhood, where a lot of kids are outside and the house are small. He looks at Kai's home... is it really? 

  
“Hey, are you looking for something?”

  
“Where is Kai?”

  
“He left a month ago, he didn't come back anymore.”

  
“W-why did he left?”

  
“I think his mother asked him to.”

Little by little, Taehyun grew and learned about the reality of the world he lives in. How the words he learned as magic aren't magic, how sometimes he hates studying for business and how he actually dont know what's going on Kai's life.

  
Little by little, Taehyun realized he didn't understand anything at all. Even from three years ago with his questions, everything is still the same.

It made him broken, confuse and hurt. One time he tried to throw the cat away or everything that have Kai's memories with them. It hurts him, the cat even just stare at his eyes.

Because the truth is, Taehyun want to keep it all forever. So he did, it might take many more years... But one thing for sure is that Kai will always be his strawberry and even he left without a word, or even clarity if he will be found again. Taehyun know they'll meet again.

  
_None of them said Goodbye._

  
Taehyun, have to keep his promise. When Kai said 'He dont want Taehyun to be alone', he realized why and that's because the Cat will be here and someday, Kai will go to find it again.

**ACT I: SMULTRONSTÄLLE**

_**END** _

**_smultronställe_** — _“a place of wild strawberries”_ a special place discovered, treasured and solace.

**Author's Note:**

> ACT II: THE CAT , COMING NEXT!
> 
> thank you for reading this! i hope you liked it. 😊


End file.
